The Returning Ones
by unviewer
Summary: Garrison's Gorillas returned after their first successful mission


《凯旋的人》

一辆军用卡车在蜿蜒的田间公路上颠簸行驶着，卡车后车厢里的几个人正在东倒西歪地呼呼大睡。首战告捷，全身而退，他们觉得自己不光是命大，而且实在是运气不错。现在，他们的脚总算又结结实实地踏上了这块土地。在他们争先恐后地爬上这辆等候在军用机场的军车后，这四个人几乎是同时舒了一口气。放松之余，四个人如同约好的一般，很快地就在车上横七竖八地睡了过去。可是他们好像睡了并没有多久，就被敲击车厢板的声音惊醒了，一个并不陌生的英国口音在大声地朝他们喊叫着，

"下车！懒鬼！快他妈的起来，下车！你们这些懒鬼！"

车上的四个人纷纷睁开惺忪的睡眼，他们发现卡车已经停了下来，英国中士站在卡车下面正在声嘶力竭地冲他们叫喊。这四个人彻底的清醒过来，自己终于毫发无损地回来了，连讨厌的中士的骂声听上去都让他们觉得亲切悦耳。

中尉从卡车的驾驶室里跳下来，似笑非笑地望着他们，

"好了！都下来！你们到家了！"

卡车停在一个巨大的庭院的车道上，不是他们曾经呆过的兵营，而是一座有着一连串圆拱的前廊，筑有瞭望角楼的城堡式建筑。

"这是什么地方？皇家监狱吗？"戏子望着中尉，

"给你们换个地方，从现在起这就是你们的新家了。好，进去吧！"中尉说。

这座小城堡属于一位伯爵，战争开始后，伯爵将这座宅邸借给了军方使用，伯爵和全家人已经搬去了威尔士的乡间。

城堡的大厅里高挂着城堡主人祖先的画像，楼梯旁竖立着一座一人多高的雕塑，镶嵌着大理石地面的宽大厅堂，高高的廊柱，尽管显得有些空旷，却仍旧看上去富丽堂皇。

"简直不可思议！"戏子笑着说，

高尼夫忍不住吹了一声口哨，

"哦，这下可发了！"

"算你说对了，宝贝！"高尼夫说，话音未落，几个人争相恐后地窜上楼梯，往上跑，

"嘿！省省吧！这城堡的主人早就把家产搬到威尔士去了，我怀疑你们还能在这地方找到一把餐勺。"中尉讥讽地说，

这句话如同一盆冷水当头浇下来，几个人顿时垂头丧气地停住了脚步。

"好了！你们几个先去洗个澡，然后到给你们准备的房间去休息一下。"

"噢，至少还有给我们准备好的浴盆，可以舒舒服服地泡泡热水澡。"高尼夫挠挠脖子说，

"抱歉，先生们，没有人给你们准备干净的浴盆和热洗澡水，不过院子对面的马厩已经改成了临时的浴室。"

中尉说，同时朝跟在身后的中士一摆头，

"中士，你去帮他们安排一下。"说完，中尉上了楼梯，径直从他们四个人的身边走了过去。

"嘿，头儿，我可不需要他来帮我搓澡。"卡西诺指着中士对着中尉的后背喊。

"唉，至少我们总算洗了个痛快的热水澡，再也不用穿德国鬼子臭烘烘的军服了。"高尼夫说，他手插在空空的裤兜里，歪着脖子塌着肩在屋子里绕圈溜达着。

"是啊！高尼夫，这下你从里到外都干净了！"戏子讥讽地说，

"谁说不是呢，我还以为他说要让我们都脱光了只是说说而已。"酋长说，

"我们又被他算计啦！头儿这小子太他妈的坏啦，一肚子鬼心眼。"卡西诺恨恨地说。

厚重的木门呼地一下子被推开了，中尉已经换上了他那身笔挺的军服，手上拎着一瓶酒走了进来。

他上下打量着他的几个穿着崭新军衬衫的下属，

"嗯，衣服不错，你们看上去很精神！"他面带微笑地说，

"头儿，我们原来的衣服哪儿去了？"高尼夫不甘心地问道，

"你们原来的衣服？中士替你们一把火烧掉啦。"

"烧掉啦？为什么？"高尼夫装傻充愣地问，

"彻底消毒！高尼夫，你有意见吗？"

"意见没有，头儿，就是有点儿可惜。"高尼夫说，

"可惜？"中尉环顾了一下他的四位手下，故作惊讶地说，

"那些旧衣服并不值钱呵，为什么你们会觉得可惜？"中尉似乎在努力地藏起一脸坏笑，

"再说，这些军衬衫的裁剪和料子可比你们原来的那些衣服好多了。"

四个人的目光直直地盯着中尉，但都没有吭声。

"好了！"

中尉走到房子中间放着的那张沉重的古色古香的餐桌子前，把手中拿着的酒瓶放下，抬起一只脚蹬在一张餐椅上，

"你们这次干得不错！高兴点儿！该庆贺庆贺了！"

戏子先走了过来，拿起那瓶酒盯着标签看着，

"嗯，这酒还是不错的！"

中尉点燃了一支烟，一只手玩弄着一只Zippo打火机，对着桌上写了没几行的一叠纸思忖着。

前一天回来后，中尉已经去了情报处报到，口头简单地汇报了首次行动的经过, 而眼下他需要写一

份详细的书面报告，第二天一早就要上交。他们成功地完成了首次任务，写报告这件事对他来讲应该并不是很困难的一件事，只是多半天时间过去了，中尉发现自己很难集中精力写他的报告，实际上他一直都在忙着，忙着楼上楼下两头跑。中尉几乎把整整一上午的时间都花在了担任负责调教一群调皮捣蛋的穷孩子的保姆，充当给没说两句话就动武的问题少年拉架的孩子王，兼职街坊邻居鸡毛蒜皮纠纷的仲裁和调解员。

中尉挑选自己的办公室和卧室的位置是有目的的，他特意将自己安扎在四位手下人住的房间的楼下，正对着下楼的楼梯拐角。这样在这座城堡里，他就占据了有利的战略位置，一个楼上的人下楼时必经之路上的据点。但不幸的是事实证明，他这样做完全是没有必要的，而且给自己找了不少的麻烦。尽管石砌的古堡有着非普通民宅的顶高，但隔音效果却很不理想，他办公室楼上是四位手下的起居室，他可以单用耳朵就能参与到楼上邻居们"生龙活虎"的日常生活中去。

中尉从情报处回来后带了瓶酒，灌了他手下几杯，他觉得这样他们就可以安安静静地睡上一夜。

但到了父母要把孩子放到床上，开始给孩子讲睡前故事的时候，麻烦来了。中尉听到楼上聊天的声音越变越大，渐渐地演变成尖锐激烈的喊叫争吵，他不得不起身上了楼。

楼上屋里为睡床所进行的争执正上演到高潮。

房间里的四张床，戏子先下手为强，占据了靠窗户能看得见外面风景的一张，而酋长习惯性地为了防守和出击的便利挑选了靠近房门边的一张，卡西诺和高尼夫两人则为靠近壁炉的一张床互不相让。争得面红脖子粗。中尉推门进去的时候，两个人正站在那张有争议的床前插着腰，伸长了青筋暴露的脖子，声嘶力竭地叫喊着，而戏子和酋长则各自坐在自己占据的床上饶有兴致地观望着。

"好了！好了！别吵了！"中尉喊道，但效果是两个人同时把头转向他，要求他评理，

"头儿，这张床是我先占的。"高尼夫说，

"你瞧我的袜子脱下来就扔在这上面。"

"你胡扯！高尼夫，你这小人，我刚进门时就看上这张床了，我把毛巾放在床上被你扔到地下了。"

"你们两个行了！赶快找地方睡下。"中尉呵斥道，

"是，头儿，你让这家伙躲开，我马上就上床睡觉。"高尼夫说着朝床边蹭过去，

"没门！小子！这张床是我的，要睡，你滚那边去！"卡西诺咬牙切齿地说，

"好了！好了！你们别闹了！"中尉厌烦地一摆头，

"为什么你们不用你们自己的方式决出个胜负呢？"两个人一起用询问的目光看着中尉，中尉从裤兜里掏出一个硬币，朝空中一掷，又伸手抓住，然后递给高尼夫，

"给，用这个给这张床找个你们两个人都能接受的主人。"

他们的确是累坏了，没有人喊他们起来出早操，四个人舒舒服服地睡了个懒觉。中尉在他们睁开眼，并且开始吃早饭的时候出现了。他丢给他们自己从军营里搜罗来的两幅扑克牌和一副象棋。

"今天放假，没有训练，你们好好休息休息！给，你们的玩具。"中尉说，可万没想到四个人朝他翻翻白眼，显然并不领情，

"头儿，我们不需要玩具，只想知道什么时候放我们出去。"高尼夫说，

"到时候会放你们出去的。"为了避免谈起这个话题，中尉说完就闪身走了。

中尉算计着楼上的一伙人会开个记账的牌局，自己正好可以趁机专心地写报告。但不幸的是楼上的牌局并没有按照标准的绅士风格进行，当他摊开纸笔刚刚写了几行字时，头顶上就发出来桌椅倒地的声音，紧接着就是扭打声。中尉无奈扔下笔，又一次窜上楼去。

卡西诺因为作弊加上嘴欠和酋长互相撕扯着在地上翻滚，开始是拉架的高尼夫在挨了双方几下后也加入了混战。只有戏子翘着脚舒服地安坐在一张高背椅上，捧着一本精装书，但注意力却完全集中在地上的混战。

"嘿！住手！别打了！都给我住手！"中尉命令到，除了高尼夫停下手爬起来外，地上打得正欢的两个人根本没有理睬他。

"我让你们住手！听到吗？"中尉愤怒地说，

地上的两个人却像什么也没听见一样继续打着，高尼夫挠挠头，戏子皮笑肉不笑地朝中尉耸耸肩。

"好吧！既然你们愿意玩下去，那就打吧！"中尉过去拎来一把椅子，放在地上两个人的旁边，自已骑坐在上面，将双臂交叉架在椅背上，看着脚底下滚来滚去的两个。

"我就在这儿看着你们打。"

地上的两个人终于停下来，一边慢慢爬起来，一边开始清点各自破了的鼻子和流血的嘴唇。

"玩够了！？"中尉也站起身来，瞪着他们。

"从明天开始，你们的休假结束了，你们开始跟着中士训练。"

"什么？哦，中尉，可我这本书才刚刚看了个开头。"戏子抗议道，

"你从哪儿找来的这本书？戏子。"中尉问，

"伯爵留下的部分藏书。如果高尼夫想看的话，那儿还有《大英百科全书》。另外，中尉，你能不能告诉他不要把晾衣绳拉到我床头上。"

中尉放下笔，揉揉酸涩的双眼，已经将近深夜两点钟了，他终于把他这支特殊小分队的首次行动总结报告写完了。中尉点燃了一支烟，看着烟雾在面前萦绕着。这次胜利来得并不算是太容易，任务完成了，但也有减员，一个队员在行动中死去了，但德国人用来制造伪币的印刷版被成功地调了包，印刷好的伪币也全部被焚毁了。

这是战争，战争总会死人，中尉虽然并不为偷车贼韦勒的死感到有多么难过，但没能把所有的队员都安全地带回来仍旧让他感到有些遗憾。关于偷车贼的死，在现场的酋长只告诉他偷车贼死了，死在了燃烧的车厢里，但究竟偷车贼为什么被困在车厢中而没能出来，酋长并没有详细地对他说。中尉知道他从酋长那张闭得很紧的嘴里追问出细节的可能性几乎为零，所以他干脆放弃了刨根问底。

中尉在报告中忽略的细节不只是偷车贼的死，他同时还在报告中省略了偷车贼在酋长一帮人的激将法下对自己进行的挑衅和两人的对决。同样被他省略掉的还有四个惯犯曾经顺手牵羊地私揣了伪币。

中尉认为这样的细节还是不要在自己的报告里出现的好，几个人的案底已经足够惊人，没有必要再增加新的材料让军方的官僚们猜忌恐慌。毕竟这一切他都以自己的方式处理好了，所有他们私藏的伪币都随着几把火化为了灰烬。连几个人最后藏在衣服里，带回来的几个小钱在回到驻地后也随着他们的衣服一起被烧掉了。想起那几个人心疼的表情，中尉不由得笑了。连负责销毁他们衣服的中士也弄不明白为什么中尉会吩咐他烧掉四个人的衣服。

中尉将写好的报告又看了一遍，然后放进公文包里。只有这时他才觉得任务算是全部完成了。一种彻底放松后的疲惫感袭来，中尉把自己放倒在床上，任凭困倦把自己拽入深沉的睡眠中。

"我想首先应该祝贺你，中尉，任务算是基本完成了。"上校手里拿着他的那份报告，

"谢谢，先生。"

"但是从另一方面讲，中尉，在几个方面，任务执行的还存在一些问题。"上校故意顿了顿，然后继续说下去，

"首先，人员的减员问题。打仗总是会有减员的，何况这个家伙是个恶棍，他也算以死为国家做了点儿贡献。但中尉，反过来想，一个只有六个人的小队，一次行动就减员一名，你认为你的这支小队照这样下去，能撑多久呢？五次行动？还是三次行动？"上校尖刻地说，中尉沉默着。

"另外，你们换印刷版没能一次成功，致使部分伪币印刷了出来，你说伪币被你们全部销毁了，你肯定印刷出来的伪币已经全部，一张不留地被销毁了吗？"

"先生，我们的确成功地烧毁了装伪币的车厢。"中尉说，

"好吧！你说你们第一次将印刷版调包没有调成，是因为时间太紧，但没调成的原因是不是因为你的部下行动迟缓，手脚太慢呢？"

"不，先生，第一次行动留给我们可以掌控的时间确实太短。我的所有部下的能力都很强，做事也都很敏捷，这一点在第二次行动中已经得到了证实。"上校看着中尉将信将疑地点点头，

"那么，中尉，让我们来谈谈你剩下的四名部下，那四名罪犯，他们服从命令吗？守纪律吗？"

"他们都很听指挥，基本是指到哪里就打到哪里，而且也很守规矩。"中尉说，

"如果真的是这样，那么，中尉我真的要祝贺你。第一次行动你就能把一群恶棍，乌合之众整合起来，教导的服服帖帖，服从军级，这很不容易。"

"谢谢！先生。"中尉的话音还未落，上校桌上的电话突然响了，上校拿起电话听了几句，然后把话筒递给中尉，

"中尉，这电话是找你的，好像你的下属们出了点儿小问题。"上校意味深长地说，中尉接过电话，英国中士气急败坏的声音从电话里传出来，

"中尉，中尉，那帮混蛋，他们全跑了，人都不见了。"

"中尉，看样子你的小队自行解散了。"上校挖苦地说，中尉面无表情地沉默着，

"说实话，我并不感到意外。你呢？中尉。"中尉似乎想张嘴说些什么，但却没有开口。上校做了个手势，

"好吧！我知道你会派人四下去找，但我只想知道找到了你打算怎么办，中尉，找不到又该怎么办。"

"请允许我告退，先生。"中尉立正请示到，

"去吧！明天早晨再回来我们谈接下来的安排。"

"是，先生。"中尉敬了个礼转身出了门。

吉普车在公路上飞驰着，穿过还未经过战火洗礼的田野。中尉手里稳稳地握着方向盘，心里却难免七上八下。他们几个人并不是城堡里唯一的房客，除了中士外，城堡的另一侧还住着陆军情报部下属的其他一些人。那座城堡当然和戒备森严专门关押重罪犯的联邦监狱不同，但楼门口有两个荷枪实弹二十四小时站岗的宪兵，城堡的大门外还有另外的两名宪兵把守。但他对他的队员会突然人间蒸发地跑掉一直都有心理准备，尤其是当他们第一次参战，从枪林弹雨中侥幸活了下来之后，却发现他们仍旧得不到自由时，他们逃跑的欲望只会大增。只是中尉并没有料到他们在还没从鞍马劳顿中休整过来就会如此神速地开始他们的逃跑行动，做得如此神不知鬼不觉。想到这儿，中尉禁不住苦笑了一下。

中士跟在跳下吉普车的中尉后面，声音颤抖着，

"中尉，我按照你的要求，没有在早晨六点而是在上午十点钟准时去叫他们训练，可我喊了半天，没人出来，等我推门进去一看，发现屋里空空的，一个人都没有，他们，他们全跑了！"

"对不起，中尉，我真的很抱歉，可我，可我真的不知道他们是怎么跑的，从哪儿跑的。"

"你在城堡里都找过了？中士。"

"是的，中尉，我带人用了两个小时的时间几乎把城堡上下翻了个底朝天，包括城堡外面的园子里，连个人影都没见。"

"好了，中士，这不是你的错。他们一定要跑的话也只能随他们去。"中尉说着推开了那四个人住的起居室沉重的木门，屋里的情景却让他和中士大吃一惊。

屋里一个不少地坐着四个人，戏子叼着烟斗，腿翘起来，悠闲地端着书坐在高背椅上，酋长一个人坐在角落里独自对着一盘象棋发愣，而卡西诺和高尼夫正在你一言我一语兴致勃勃地掷着骰子。

看到站在门口的中尉和中士，戏子拿着烟斗的手抬了抬，颇具风度地向两位长官致意，

"午安，中尉大人！午安，中士！"

而酋长只是抬起头面无表情地默默地看着他们。

"嘿！头儿，你回来啦？今天天气真是不错，对吗？出门都不用带伞。"高尼夫一边嘻皮笑脸地说，一边变戏法似地鼓弄着手里的骰子，卡西诺却没回头看他们，仿佛他们两人并不存在一样，

"好了！高尼夫，接着来，不然你就认输！"

"这...这...这他妈的是怎么回事？"中士简直不能相信自己的眼睛。

中尉面无表情，默默地盯着屋里的四个人看了足足有一分钟，

"好了！中士，他们现在归你了！"中尉说完，转身走开了。

在四个人准备上床的时候，中尉又出现了。

"头儿，你是来给我们道晚安的吗？"高尼夫阴阳怪气地问，

"嗯，还带来了瓶睡前酒，这真是太贴心啦！"卡西诺尖酸地说，

中尉没理他们，只是把酒瓶放在桌子上，然后径直走到了窗户前，他伸出一只手将窗户上一根一头被锯断的铁条掀起来仔细看着。

看完，中尉走回桌边，把酒瓶打开给自己斟了一杯酒，举起来好像表示敬意一样地朝四个人扬扬杯子，

"活计不错！"

四个人没吭声，只是不约而同地聚到了桌边，坐了下来，不需要邀请，他们每人给自己倒了一杯酒。

"好了！说吧！"中尉注视着他们，将他那双长腿伸开，手里转动着酒杯说到，

高尼夫先忍不住了，

"我说头儿..."他说了两个字就被酋长一个断然的手势制止住了，中尉仍旧不动声色地等待着，

四个人交换了一个眼神，戏子不紧不慢地开了腔，

"好吧！中尉，这古堡不错，只是太压抑了点儿。我们大家只是想呼吸呼吸乡下新鲜的空气，再晒晒不多见的太阳。"

中尉喝着酒，没有出声，

"中尉，首战告捷，即使不放了我们，我们也应该得到些奖赏，比如说获得点儿有限的自由。"

中尉仍旧沉默着，

"你看，中尉，上前线打仗的士兵需要被鼓舞士气，只有士气高涨了，上前线才能打胜仗。"中尉抬起眼来目不转睛地看着戏子一板正经的表情，然后他低头饮了一口酒，缓缓地开了口，

"好吧！离这里大约不到四公里的镇上有家酒馆。"中尉说，

"哦，这个我们已经知道了，头儿。"高尼夫说，

"我知道，你们在那儿大概还吃了免費的早午餐，喝了免费的酒。"中尉用犀利的目光轮流扫过四个人的脸，

"这个，中尉，英国人做的饭实在是太难吃了。"戏子说，

"谁说的？鱼和薯条，那可是我的最爱！再说，现在是战争时期。"高尼夫说，

"喝你们的酒。"中尉指指着他们四个人的杯子，他停顿了一下，然后一字一句地说。

"好吧，也让我把话说清楚，出去散散风可以，但一旦你们让英国警察找上门来，我就亲自把你们都送进英国的监狱，懂了吗？"

四个人没说话，只是乖乖地把酒喝了。

中尉站起身来，从裤兜里摸出几张钞票扔到桌子上，

"我们的军饷？"高尼夫兴奋地喊，

"不，高尼夫，犯人是没有军饷的。"中尉说到，

"那就是中尉你自己的军饷喽？"戏子看着中尉说，

"这些只够你们训练之余去喝个小酒，省着点儿用，不许喝高了！"

6111

瘦消的身体套着松松垮垮的衣服，扣子不光没有系全，而且有一个还系错了。他看上去好像刚从床上爬起来，还没有完全睡醒，只是胡乱地穿上衣服就出了屋。他缩着脖子，佝偻着肩，颠着脚，两只手握成拳头，毫无章法，胡乱地比划着。刚刚两个回合，他腮帮子上就挨了一记重击， 他踉跄着倒退了几步，如同一麻袋土豆一样倒在了地上。

四周响起一阵哄笑，伴随着口哨声，喝彩声和击掌声。

男人闭着眼，摊开四肢瘫倒在地上，乱糟糟的一头黄毛浸着汗水，沾染着泥土，显得脏乱不堪。他一动不动地躺在那儿，任凭中士声嘶力竭地吆喝，也不理四周围观的人们发出的一阵阵笑骂，似乎打算就这样长久地把自己粘在地面上。他躺了几分钟，忽然觉得阳光照在脸上的暖烘烘的感觉好像不见了，像是有什么遮住了太阳，于是他把左眼瞧瞧睁开一条缝向上瞧着，从岔开站着的一双长腿向上，他看到了中尉双臂交叉抱在胸前站在他身边，正低头看着他。

"起来！高尼夫。"中尉说到，

"哦，不，头儿，我要死啦，我起不来了！"

"快起来，高尼夫，你离死还差好远呢。"中尉命令到，

"哦，不，头儿，是真的，我真的要死了，我起不来。"

中尉用脚尖轻轻碰了碰高尼夫的大腿，

"别耍赖，高尼夫，快给我起来！"

"哦，头儿，我不行啦！我头晕，喘不上气来，我的下巴掉了，我脑振荡了，我的肋骨可能也断啦。"

中尉蹲下身，凑到高尼夫脸前，用手指捏起小偷的一撮黄毛，

"行了！高尼夫，别装了，快给我起来！"

高尼夫打掉中尉的手，翻身做起来，

"我说，头儿，这简直是虐待行为，我不干啦！"

他站起来甩甩手，朝着坐在一边的三个人走去。

"果然不出我的所料，"戏子得意地说，"我又压对了，我赢了！你们两个拿钱来吧。"

酋长无奈地摇摇头，

"算我蠢，把宝押在高尼夫身上。"

卡西诺气得直咬牙，

"这混小子，那个和他对阵的娃娃兵的身高还不到五英尺四英寸。"

高尼夫晃晃荡荡地走过来，

"嘿，你这蠢货，你得赔我钱。"卡西诺指着高尼夫说，

"赖你自己！谁让你赌我赢的？要是我下注就永远赌我自己输。"高尼夫摇头晃脑地说。

"高尼夫，训练中不许偷懒！在这儿输掉没关系，可执行任务时输了你就没命了！"中尉跟过来厉声说到，

"嘿，我说头儿，执行任务我们是有分工的，这种活儿反正是你和酋长的，还有卡西诺。"高尼夫狡辩着，

"我说酋长，也许你得帮我们挽回点儿面子。"戏子朝着站在对面嘲弄地看着他们的大兵一怒嘴，酋长摘下装着刀子的腕带扔在地上，拍了拍手，朝场子中间走去。

他们看着酋长双臂张开，如同一支伸展着翅膀伺机扑食的老鹰，脚下灵活地转动着步子，眼睛紧盯着那个人高马大的对手。对手凶狠地抡拳扑过来，酋长轻盈地转身躲开了一击，在对手第二次进攻的时候，酋长突然弓下身，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度冲撞过去，将猝不及防的对手撞翻在地，紧接着就是一记重拳。

围观的人群发出一阵惊叹声。

"Bravo!"(法文：表示赞叹，太棒了！）戏子带头慢条斯理地鼓起来掌来。

"嘿，卡西诺，该你了，伙计。"高尼夫翘起大拇指朝卡西诺摆了摆，卡西诺从地上窜起来，拍拍了屁股上的土，

"瞧好吧！宝贝。"他走到场子中间扬起手臂和酋长击了个掌交班。

格斗训练俨然变成了格斗比赛，一场正规军与杂牌军的比赛。

"中尉，你的电话。"一个大兵远远地对中尉喊，

"好的！"中尉转身要走，

"嘿，中士，把眼睛盯紧点儿！"中尉临走前对中士嘱咐着。

等中尉接完电话回来，他被眼前的情景惊呆了，竞技比赛已经演变成了一场大打出手的斗殴，斗殴的场面异常混乱，他手下的四个伙计和六个大兵纠缠着撕打在一起。

"别打了！你们别打了！"摔倒在一边地上的中士大喊着，中士的帽子不知丢到了哪里，大概脸上还挨了一下，嘴角碰破了流着血。

中尉来不及多想就冲了过去，他奋力冲进撕打的人群里，把自己插在群架的中心点，正打得不可开交的酋长和两个大兵之间。中尉一伸手擒住了酋长的手腕，固定住他高举起来的拳头，

"住手！酋长，别打了！"中尉喝令到，

酋长用力地挣扎着，想挣脱中尉的手，但被中尉死死地抓住动弹不得。

"还有你们，都给我住手！立正！"中尉对大兵们厉声喝到，挥舞的拳头放下了，纠结在一起的人疙瘩开始松开，四散。

"游戏结束了！你们都给我回你们各自的住处去，省下你们的精力去打德国人。"中尉眼里似乎要窜出火星来，他挨个怒视着那几个衣衫不整，鼻青脸肿的人。

正规军和杂牌军都散开了，开始灰头土脸地各自走各自的路。

中尉一个人走在自己的那几个虾兵蟹将的前面，他走得很快，看也不看身后的几个人。

"嘿，头儿..."高尼夫一溜小跑地跟在中尉的后面，嘴里低声下气地叫着，

"高尼夫，我想你那掉了的下巴，还有脑震荡，和你那断了的肋条骨肯定是都好了！"中尉挖苦地说，

高尼夫呲呲牙，举手搔了搔他那一头乱蓬蓬的黄毛，没敢吭声。

中尉再也没有理他们，一个人迈开大步走了，他径直回到了城堡自己的办公室。

中尉走进办公室坐下，脑子里还在不停地回放着刚才混乱的场面，他禁不住轻轻地叹了一口气，苦笑着摇了摇头。

中尉点燃了一支烟，用力吸了几口，然后取出地图，想把自己的思路重新整理回到刚接到的电话上。这时，沉重的木门被人猛力地推开了。

一个英国军官怒气冲冲地闯进来，他身后还跟着惊慌失措的中士。

中尉掐灭了手中的香烟，从桌子后面走出来。

"中尉，我很抱歉，我...这个..."中士磕磕巴巴地不知说些什么好，

中尉朝他做了个手势，示意让他退下，中士出了门。

"中尉，"英国军官开口了，

"我同意让我的人帮助你的人进行训练，但这并不说是把我的人送来给你的人当沙袋用的。"

"我很抱歉，先生。对于发生的..."英国军官打断了中尉的话，

"考虑到我下属那些打破的鼻子，青了的眼圈，中尉，我想你应该觉得抱歉。"

"我的确非常抱歉，先生，尽管我还没来得及调查原因..."

"调查原因？中尉，难道你认为这都是我的人的错？是我的人？我们那些正派的士兵引起的？"

"我不太清楚，先生，但我会调查的..."

"调查？中尉，我已经详细调查过你的人了。请问中尉，你从哪儿找来的这些洋基恶棍？"

"他们不是什么恶棍，长官。"中尉辩解道，

"不是恶棍？你居然认为他们不是恶棍！？那么他们是什么？难道是战斗英雄？算了吧！中尉，我们都知道他们是你从美国监狱里各处搜罗来的臭名昭著的罪犯。告诉我中尉，你难道想指望这些罪犯打赢这场战争吗？"

"没错，先生，他们的确是罪犯，可是他们现在参战了，也在为战争出力，我们别忘了他们和你我打的是同一场的战争。"

"那好，中尉，你听好了，你最好把你的犯人雇佣军看得严点儿，管得规矩点儿，否则的话，有人会替你管教他们的。下次再让我听见有这样的事，我就会把他们一个个都送进皇家监狱，而你中尉，你的人要是捅了篓子，你也得上军事法庭。你听明白了吗？中尉！"

"听明白了！先生。"

英国军官最后瞪了中尉一眼，气冲冲地离开了。

中尉推开房门走进去的时候，屋里的几个人看着他，全都装出一副若无其事的样子。中尉沉默着，同时用犀利的，带有谴责性的目光轮流打量着他们四个人，他背着手在屋中来回踱着步子。他这举动显然让屋里的那几个人感到不适。戏子看了看中尉，故意清了清喉咙，但却没有说话。

"我说头儿..."高尼夫似乎实在忍不住了，

"好了！"中尉冷冷地截住了他的话头，

"你们玩得都很开心，现在该干些正经事了！"

"可头儿，是他们先挑衅的。"

"对！是他们先动手的！头儿。"

"没错！是那些英国兵先动的手！我们只不过是还击。"

"他们还骂我们是一群罪犯，流氓。"

"他们先招惹我们的！"

"说白了，就是他们欠打！"

"行了！"中尉吼道，

"明天你们都给我到监狱里去。"

听到这话，几个人一下子安静下来。

"就这样？这就完了！"过了好一会儿，戏子才张口问到

"对！就这样！但没完！"中尉咬牙切齿地说，

"头儿，你真要把我们送回监狱去？"高尼夫底气不足地低声问，

"说对了！你们给我听着，明天一早你们就出发到附近的一座监狱里去训练。"

"到监狱里训练？训练什么？"

"训练如何劫狱。"

"如何劫狱？看样子，头儿，你又给我们找了份新差事。"戏子咂了咂烟斗，

"说对了！戏子。"

"哈哈！哈哈！这真是太妙了！太妙了！"卡西诺举起双手，阴阳怪气地叫到，

"去劫狱呵？我们？去劫狱！"

"你大概忘了，头儿，我们都已经从监狱里出来啦，是你把我们保出来的。"高尼夫摇头晃脑地说，

"我们要去救一个被德国人关押在监狱里的人。"

"哦，救人，看样子我们这些人又要被派上新用场了。"高尼夫说，

"不是吹，越狱这活儿我在行。"高尼夫洋洋自得地说，

"那让头儿派你一个人去好了！"酋长白了高尼夫一眼，

"对呀！头儿，这儿有个越狱专家，让这专家自己一个人去吧！"卡西诺讥讽地说，

"可是，去劫德国人的监狱？头儿，我宁可回到美国的监狱里呆着。"高尼夫不满地嘟囔着。

"你入伙了！宝贝，干也得干，不干也得干！"卡西诺模仿着中尉的口吻说到，

"说对了！卡西诺。"中尉伸出手指指着卡西诺，

"你说得没错！你们都入伙了！"

（全文完）


End file.
